Under The Bitter Days
by Lollipop Freak
Summary: [KATE x RENEE] 52 Series. Renee left Kate, again. Just to save Charlie from certain death. All alone as hell, What will Kate do? Clean her mind, of course! Or at least try... WARMING: YURI- F/F Rated T for light ecchi content.


_**As I promissed, there is the english version of Fantasmas do Passado!**_

_** Hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

Another day gone for Katherine Kane. No answers. No news. No results. Only painful and nostalgic Memories stayed. Many memories about a long time ago, when her biggest concern was think about which part in her body she will ink the next tattoo.

Kate back to herself and decided to finally put an end to the mess that became her home and life. She began to rummage all her stuff, and amid the jumble, the redhead saw a decorative box and opened it curious. Inside it was a picture of her old Achilles heel: Renee Montoya. The brunette was wearing her GCPD uniform and sketching a beautiful smile. Kate was upon her backs and kissing the cop in the face, which held the redhead firm in the legs to not fall down from her.

After a long and loving stare at the picture, Kate remembered one day in particular. It was Renee's late shift, and they pointed to met each other after work as often it is done lately. While picking her clothes from the closet she looked down and realized how her stuff was mixed on the cop's worktable.

However, the redhead still didn't realize how involved she was with the latin cop, nor how tight was her grip on one of Renee's uniform, neither the distant thought on the silky hair that always is hidden by the blue cap, and the sexy way that Renee bound them... The strong scent who came from that cinnamon skin she so loved, the coffee taste of the lips mingling into hers, her firm grip, and even the way Renee insisted on keeping away, thinking it's the best way to protect The kane's Daughter.

But both Kate and Renee knows that keep away never takes effect.

_They always find a way to stay closer..._

* * *

- You know it's dangerous stay with me, Kate. Why do you insist this much? The brunette spoke lowering the car window and opening the door after.

- If I went to a mild relationship, I would date a delicate maiden instead a hot steamy cop.

- Oh, my. And I thought you like my typical and dominican old way to make food.

- But I like the smell of fresh coffee in the morning infesting the house. She grinned.

_- Está Bien._ - The cop pulled the folds of Kate pants for a kiss full of ulterior motives and whispered in the redhead's ear "_Te quiero exactamente aquí_".

_- Hmm_... Kate purred, enjoying the latin accent of the words_ - No me quieres en otro lugar? _She asked softly while led her lips down to Renee's neck and started to unbutton part of the blue uniform to bite the brunette's firm breasts. She let her hands down, trying to reach the belt of Renee's trousers...

_-Ahn...sin dudas quiero..._- Renee panted soft moans by the intimate touch of kate's fingers and lips.. - _Pero_... She reached Kate's ear and bite the welcoming almost pinky flesh. - _No durante mis horas de trabajo_. Renee whispered softly.

- No fair, you said your shift is over... The redhead sat down on her passenger seat. She was speaking in her usual language, angrily.

- I know, but while you were coming the squad contacted me. They told me to cover a colleague who prowled across the alley. Apparently the guy who we're watching brought some...friends.

- Friends, you say? It seems like your… "colleague" is probably doing the same of us… with a _female_ street friend.

- Yeah, maybe… But he probably don't have such a stubborn and insistent "friend" as mine.

- Don't play with your luck, officer… I give you thirty minutes to resolve it and no more.

- Oh darling…keep wishing to things get solved in less than five…

* * *

Kate keep a wistful look in the photo. That day she experienced Renee's routine for the first time. It was as boring as busy ... The redhead put the picture back in the box with a loud sigh. She still believes that someday they can live a together as couple again ...

All that remains to Kate now was to continue her fighting crime using the alter ego: _**Batwoman.**_


End file.
